narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Hiruzen Sarutobi
|Zdjęcie=Hiruzen Sarutobi.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=猿飛ヒルゼン |Rōmaji=Sarutobi Hiruzen |Inne nazwy= , , , |Polski=Tadeusz Borowski |Japoński=Hidekatsu Shibata, Keisuke Fujii~~Młody |Przypisy= |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=A |Urodziny=8 lutego |Status=Nie żyje |Wiek część 1=68-69 |Wzrost część 1=163,1 cm |Waga część 1=50,6 kg |Ranga część 1=Kage |Klasyfikacja=Sensor |Zajęcie=Hokage |Czakra=Uwolnienie Błyskawicy, Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Wiatru, Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Ziemi, Uwolnienie Yin, Uwolnienie Yang |Rejestracja Ninja=000261 |Przynależność=Konohagakure, Zjednoczone Siły Shinobi |Drużyna=Drużyna Tobiramy, Zespół Eskorty, Drużyna Hiruzena |Klan=Klan Sarutobi |Rodzice=Sasuke Sarutobi |Rodzina=Biwako Sarutobi~Żona, Konohamaru Sarutobi~Wnuk |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=1 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=1 |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto: Konoha Ninpōchō |Film=Naruto Shippūden film: Spadkobiercy Woli Ognia |OVA=Wielki sportowy festiwal Wioski Ukrytego Liścia!! |Powieść=Naruto: Niewinne Serce Demoniczna Krew |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film, Powieść }} był Konohagakure. Będąc uczniem poprzednich Hokage wioski, Hiruzen był potężnym ninja, okrzyknięty jako "Bóg Shinobi". Choć był jedynie nauczycielem Sanninów, pokolenia shinobi z Konohy korzystały z jego wiedzy w czasach jego życia. Przeszłość thumb|left|190px|Hiruzen dowiaduje się, że będzie nowym Hokage. Urodzony w klanie Sarutobi, syn Sasuke był cudownym dzieckiem, które wyróżniało się niebywałym talentem. On i jego dawni koledzy z zespołu, Homura Mitokado i Koharu Utatane byli studentami drugiego Hokage, Tobiramy Senju. Gdy był dzieckiem, Hiruzen rywalizował z Danzō Shimurą, jednak zawsze wydawał się być o krok przed nim. Podczas Pierwszej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi, Drużyna Tobiramy wraz z Danzō, Torifu Akimichi i Kagami Uchihą byli ścigani przez wrogich ninja z Kumogakure. Wiedzieli, że jeden z nich musiałby odwrócić uwagę przeciwnika, aby inni mogli uciec, co równało się ze śmiercią. Hiruzen zgłosił się na ochotnika. Tobirama, jednak sam postanowił być przynętą i przed odejściem mianował Hiruzena Trzecim Hokage. W późniejszym czasie swojego życia ożenił się z Biwako, z którą miał dwójką dzieci, Asumę i nieznaną postać. Nienazwane dziecko dało w przyszłości Hiruzenowi wnuka Konohamaru a Asuma później wnuczkę. thumb|190px|Młody Hiruzen z jego uczniami. Później Hiruzen stał się nauczycielem trójki geninów: Jiraiyi, Orochimaru i Tsunade, którzy w przyszłości zostali legendarnymi Sanninami.Podczas gdy Orochimaru był jego studentem, Hiruzen szybko dostrzegł w nim jego naturalny talent, jednak zauważył także jego nienawiść i żądzę władzy. Hiruzen robił wszystko, aby złe cechy osobowości mimo wszystko nie zapanowały nad jego uczniem. Podczas pełnienia kadencji Hokage przez wiele lat, Trzeci zaczął rozglądać się za swoim następcą. Miał nadzieję oddać to stanowisko Orochimaru, jednak szybko zrozumiał, że jego uczeń jest zainteresowany tą propozycją tylko ze względu na moc jakie ono mu oferuje. Rozmyślał także nad uczynieniem kolejnym Hokage Jiraiye, jednak jego częste podróże uniemożliwiły mu przyjęcie tego stanowiska. Ostatecznie Hiruzen na swojego następce wybrał jednego z adeptów Jiraiyi: Minato Namikaze. Hiruzen zrezygnował ze stanowiska Hogake po zakończeniu walk z Iwagakure, w czasie Trzeciej Światowej Wojny Shinobi. Trzeci na swojego następce wyznaczył Minato Namikaze, wbrew Danzo, który zaproponował Orochimaru. thumb|right|180px|Grupa Hiruzena podczas ataku Kyūbiego Kilka lat po wybraniu Minato Namikaze na Hokage, jego żona i zarazem jinchūriki Kyūbiego, Kushina Uzumaki zaszła w ciąże. Hiruzen w pełni zdając sobie sprawę z zagrożenia, które powstaje w czasie porodu jinchuriki (pieczęć przytrzymująca ogoniastą bestię była w tym momencie słabsza) wysłał swoją żonę Biwako i kilku członków ANBU, aby odebrali poród dziecka poza wioską. Jednak Tobi wyśledził ich, uwolnił Kyūbiego, przejął nad nim kontrolę i rozkazał mu zaatakować Konohagakure. Hiruzen nie widział tego zdarzenia, jednak od razu po ujrzeniu Kyūbiego domyślił się, że pieczęć Kushiny nie mogła tak po prostu się przełamać i musiało to być wynikiem działań osoby z zewnątrz. Podczas gdy Minato ścierał się z Tobim, Hiruzen poprowadził mieszkańców do walki przeciwko Lisowi. Mógł wtedy zobaczyć jak Minato poświęca swoje życie i pieczętuje część Kyūbiego w sobie, a resztę w Naruto. Nagła śmierć Czwartego zmusiła Hiruzena do wznowienia stanowiska Hokage, było to też spowodowane obawom, że po śmierci Minato nowym Hokage zostanie Danzo, na co Trzeci nie mógł pozwolić. Trzeci zaopiekował się Naruto i postanowił zachować tożsamość jego ojca w tajemnicy dla bezpieczeństwa malucha. Już od chwili powrotu Hiruzen musiał stawić czoło Danzo i jego odłamowi ANBU Korzeniem. Już po śmierci Czwartego, Danzo chciał sięgnąć po tytuł Hokage, jednak Trzeci zapowiedział, że powróci do obowiązków. Danzo jednak nie miał zamiaru się poddać, zamierzał zostać Hokage za wszelką cenę, dlatego postanowił wyeliminować Sarutobiego w czasie kiedy ten udał się w podróż w celu odebrania swego tytułu u Daimyo Kraju Ognia. Plan jednak nie wypalił, gdyż Trzeci został w czas poinformowany o wszystkim przez Kakashiego Hatake, który zadawał się z korzeniami. Podczas kiedy Danzo przesiaduje w biurze Hokage i już niemal świętuje swoje zwycięstwo zaskakuje go Hiruzen. Ostatecznie Trzeci wybacza dawnemu przyjacielowi to, że ten chciał go zabić, jednak pod warunkiem że ten zajmie się już tylko sprawami wioski. Danzo przystaje na te warunki, w zamian Hokage zobowiązuje się nie wtrącać do spraw Korzeni i sposobu działań Danzo. Po ponownym uzyskaniu swojego tytułu, Hiruzen poprowadził śledztwo w sprawie tajemniczych zaginięć mieszkańców. Udało mu się odkryć tajemnicę: winę za to ponosił jego uczeń Orochimaru, który wykorzystywał porwane osoby by poprowadzić badania na temat nieśmiertelności. Orochimaru dał wtedy szansę swemu mistrzowi i pozwolił mu siebie zaatakować, jednak Hiruzen nie był w stanie zabić swego ucznia i ostatecznie pozwolił uciec Sanniowi. thumb|left|180px|Itachi prosi Hiruzena o opiekę nad bratem Hiruzen był jedną z czterech osób z Konohy które wiedziały prawdę o masakrze klanu Uchiha. Próbował znaleźć inny, pokojowy sposób na rozwiązanie tej sytuacji, jednak jego negocjacje upadły, a Itachi Uchiha dostał zadanie, aby zlikwidować klan Uchiha. Itachi, jednak nie dał rady zabić swojego młodszego brata, Sasuke Uchiha i przed swoim odejściem z wioski błagał Hiruzena, aby ten zaopiekował się jego bratem. Trzeci zgodził się i obiecał mu, że zadba o Sasuke. Trzeci wyciągnął też poważne konsekwencje przeciwko Danzowi, który po części sprowokował Itachiego do wybicia klanu. Wypływy Danzo zostały ograniczone, zaś jego Korzenie zostają rozwiązane. W anime, Hiruzen kazał Kurenai Yūhi wyszkolić Yakumo Kurama, dziedziczkę klanu Kurama i zarazem dziecko o wielkim talencie do genjutsu. Jednak podczas treningu z nią, Kurenai dowiedziała się o złym duchu, który był w niej zapieczętowany. Powiedziała o tym Trzeciemu, który zgodził się aby zapieczętować umiejętności dziecka, aby zapobiec zabiciu go przez demona. To oznaczało, jednak koniec walecznego klanu Kurama i śnie Yakumo o zostaniu shinobi. Osobowość Ze względu na długi czas życia, Hiruzen służył jako źródło mądrości, przekazując wiedzę młodszemu pokoleniu. Jako Hokage miał również nawyk rozwiązywania problemów poprzez rozmowę i robił co mógł, aby uniknąć rozlewu krwi wśród swoich sojuszników i wrogów. W pierwszej serii Hiruzen był jednym z niewielu ludzi, którzy nie widzieli Naruto jedynie jako pojemnik na Lisa i którego chłopiec naprawdę podziwiał. Według Kakashiego Hatake, Hiruzen głęboko kochał swoich uczniów, nieważne jak nisko oni upadli. Udowodnił to, gdy miał szansę zabić Orochimaru, jednak nie był w stanie tego zrobić mimo iż wiedział, że wykonywał on wiele nielegalnych eksperymentów, których ofiarami były niewinne osoby, i pozwolił mu przeżyć czym w przyszłości doprowadził do większej tragedii. Kiedy Hiruzen umierał miał nadzieję, że kiedyś uda mu się spotkać Orochimaru w zaświatach. Pomimo swojej pozycji jako Hokage, Hiruzen spędzał większość wolnego czasu na niezobowiązujących rozmowach z młodymi dziewczętami. Kiedy Jiraiya był jeszcze jego uczniem, Trzeci zaoferował mu, że nauczy go technik, które pozwalają niepostrzeżenie podglądać nagie kobiety. Nawet Jiraiya zauważył, w tym przypadku, wypaczone cechy swojego mistrza. Hiruzen padł także kilkakrotnie ofiarą Oiroke no Jutsu Naruto i często omdlewał na widok tej techniki. Wygląd frame|right|180px|Hiruzen w mundurze Hokage. Hiruzen był jednym z dwóch znanych nam Kage, którzy zawsze nosili oficjalny strój Kage. Drugim jest Czwarty Raikage. Od czasów szkolenia, Jiraiyi, Orochimaru i Tsunade Trzeci miał małą bródkę i kolczaste, brązowe włosy. Ponadto Hiruzen posiadał trzy linie, które biegły pionowo pod każdym okiem, choć gdy był młodszy miał ją tylko po jednej pod okiem. Chociaż starość nie zmieniła tak bardzo jego wyglądu jak umiejętności, to zsiwiały mu włosy i broda, miał parę zmarszczek i kilka plam wątrobowych. Można także zauważyć, że z wiekiem coraz częściej widywało się go z fajką. Podczas walki zmieniał strój na czarny kombinezon, z szarymi ochraniaczami na obydwu ramionach, metalową rękawicą na lewej ręce i ochraniacz Konohy na bandamie z dwoma metalowymi ochraniaczami biegnącymi wzdłuż głowy. Kanji "Trzeci Hokage" było napisane z tyłu tego ubrania, jednak po oddaniu swojego stanowiska Hokage można zauważyć że zmienił tamten napis na kanji „ogień" (火, hi). Hiruzen miał także dwie kabury na shurikeny przyczepione z obydwu stron pleców. Umiejętności Hiruzen był jednym z najpotężniejszych shinobi w historii. W rzeczywistości był tak silny, że za młodu był spostrzegany jako Bóg Shinobi (忍の神, Shinobi no Kami). Według Iruki jest uważany za najsilniejszego Hokage, jakiego wioska kiedykolwiek miała i najpotężniejszego Kage swojej epoki. Nawet Kabuto Yakushi przyznał, że w chwili swojej śmierci, Hiruzen nadal był najsilniejszy z piątki Kage. Enma skomentował jego bitwę z Orochimaru jako „nieudaną" w porównaniu do jego wcześniejszych walki, mimo iż Trzeci był w stanie walczyć na równi z Sanninem i dwoma byłymi Hokage nie tracąc spokoju. Nawet w podeszłym wieku jego czakra była na tyle silna, że spowodowała zagęszczenie atmosfery w chwilę po jej uwolnieniu. Co więcej w młodości był znany z ogromnych pokładów czakry. Hiruzen był najdłużej panującym i żyjącym Hokage w historii. Zostało także ujawnione, że posiadał bardzo wyczulone zmysły, co udowodnił wykrywając Hashiramę w Kokuangyo no Jutsu. Transformacja Natury Czakry Uwolnienie Ognia Jako członek klanu Sarutobi. Hiruzen był mistrzem technik Uwolnienia Ognia. Opanował te sztukę do perfekcji, dzięki temu mógł z łatwością używać takich technik jak Katon: Karyū Endan. Techniki Pięczętujące Trzeci posiadał również rozległą wiedze o technikach pieczętujących. Nie wiadomo jak je poznał, gdyż opcji jest dużo. Wiadomo że panował nad kilkoma technikami pieczętowania. A nawet udało mu się opanować technikę Pieczęci Demona Śmierci, która wymagała śmierci użytkownika. Ninjustsu Hiruzen był mistrzem w dziedzinie ninjutsu, znał wiele technik, dzięki czemu zyskał sobie przydomek Boga Shinobi. Zdolności Sensoryczne Hiruzen był również sensorem. Dzięki temu był w stanie rozpoznawać i wyczuwać czakrę. Możliwe w że swoje zdolności trenował razem z swoim mistrzem Tobiramą Senju, który również był sensorem. Poziom jaki wyczuwał czakrę był naprawdę wysoki, by w stanie wyczuć Hashiramę w Kokuangyo no Jutsu. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu Sarutobi był w stanie używać techniki cienistego klona. Prawdopodobnie nauczył się tego od swego mistrza Drugiego Hokage Tobiramy Senju. Po wielu latach, kiedy Hiruzen się zestarzał używał rzadko tej techniki, ze względu że dzieliła ona czakrę równomiernie między klonami. Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu Trzeci był twórcą tej techniki. Polegała ona na rzuceniu shurikena i sklonowaniu go poprzez technikę klona cienia. Dzięki temu Hiruzen był w stanie stworzyć prawdziwą nawałnice shurikenów. Statystyki Część I Część II Dziedzictwo Ciekawostki Cytaty *(o Naruto)'' "Połączył Kage Bunshin no Jutsu i Sexy no Jutsu. Stworzył następną idiotyczną technikę. Do tej najprawdopodobniej również będę miał... słabość. '' *,,Tam gdzie wirują liście, łatwo o ogień.'' *(do Iruki) "Zastanawiam się... jako iż jesteś młody... czy masz wolę ognia? *(do Orochimaru)'' " W tej osadzie co roku rodzi się wielu shinobi, tu się wychowują... żyją... walczą... umierają ginąc w obronie tego co uznają za ważne... nawet jeśli nie łączą mnie z nimi wszystkimi więzy krwi... są dla mnie ważną... najważniejszą... Rodziną!'' " *(do Orochimaru) "Twoja głupota nie ma w sobie równych Orochimaru. Jednak mimo wszystko żałuję, że nie mogę cię zabrać ze sobą. Może uda nam się ze sobą spotkać w innym świecie. *(Do Orochimaru) "Orochimaru... Oboje wiemy, że nie uda mi się pozbawić cię duszy. Potrafię zaś pozbawić cię twoich marzeń odbierając ci wszystkie jutsu!" *(Ostatnie słowa)'' '"'''Tam gdzie Konoha tańczy, ogień płonie. Cień ognia zaiskrzy się przez wioskę... i wtedy liście urosną raz jeszcze. "''' *( Do Konohamaru w jego wspomnieniach o dziadku) ''"Nie mam wyboru, Konohamaru .... w końcu jestem Trzecim Hokage!" Źródła en:Hiruzen Sarutobi Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Kage